Like Fine Scotch Or Ancient Blood
by TheLastFalafelStand
Summary: The foundation of Hogwarts is in its infancy and the group attempts a ceremony that has need to track down ancient means. Constructive criticism welcome.


Like fine Scotch...or Ancient Blood

Salazar sat alone at the bottom of the lake, in a bubble of magical air talking aloud. His black hair had streaks of green that would go from purple to red at his ramblings. "We cannot be a mental force without proper community. We have been in the dark and kept alone for eons, I do not see why they would want to intermingle with the Muggle," the streaks in his hair turned deeper and deeper red as he continued, "he calls himself a king, Amlaíb Mac Ilduib, the family of blood traitors that so betrayed themselves their progeny no longer has magical ties but to nature itself. Any thing created is tied to the core, even the bacteria and fungi we do not see are magical in that aspect." He shook his head as the streaks faded to purple. His frown became a crying mess as he looked out on the wildlife abustle in the water around him.

"They do not understand, we cannot pollute, we cannot let them live and learn amongst us just based on an affinity to magic, there must be growth to prosper. I will need to have much patience and a lack for everything I am if they force me to allow the teaching of..." he gasped in his words as a tear entered his agape mouth.

He saw a large black silhouette quickly moving towards him and was distracted by its mysterious beauty. It slithered through the water, what looked like a tail flicking around behind the massive form. As it got closer he recognized it from a description his great grandfather had given him, this was surely a Basilisk. Just moments later the form was close enough for him to realize his assumption was correct and not only was it a Basilisk, but it was a giant one. He looked on as it approached him, slowing once it got nearer and keeping its still good eye directly on his two averted ones.

 _Sssyeth yshhhasstherius_. "Hello" Salazar hissed.

The snake, puzzled circled him twice before replying in a guttural hiss through the water. "I can feel you Magical one. Why are you here?"

"I have come to escape, I have come to think. This is a place of great magic and I felt at home being surrounded by it." Salazar hissed out in response. "What happened to your eye oh great Basilisk of the Great Lake?"

The large snake snapped its jaws in his direction and responded, "there is a beast with talons and can move like many of myself in one, we have fought numerous times over this water, as it is our home, but neither has been victorious, though I think that he will be left to own it, as I am slowing now."

"You are slowing?" Salazar asked, concerned.

"Yes, magical one. I will not molt again I am afraid. But when I die, I will not be a waste. My progeny sits inside me waiting to devour me. It will consume my flesh and I will become anew." Salazar felt sorry for the beast as it continued, the streaks in his hair turning a deep blue. "It will be short lived however, the 100 tailed beast will surely outmatch the new form and my line will die." The snake turned to leave.

"Wait, large one, please hear me" Salazar hissed vehemently, tripping on the lisp in one of his S's and making it a rude comment by mistake. The snake turned and looked at him, eyes piercing his soul.

"You would be wise to remember you must make it to the surface magical one." The snake hissed but remained nearby awaiting his response.

"I am sorry I meant to say 'wait, large one, please hear me' the hiss got caught in my throat. Please think with me for a moment, your progeny does not have to die in this lake. We plan to make a school on the cliff top above and I could make a sanctuary to allow your offspring a safe life. Allow you peace of mind." He looked up now, slowly, challenging the basilisk to look away. His game of chicken worked as the Basilisk looked away at the last moment, allowing Salazar to live, hissing as he did so.

"You are brave Magical One. I know you know me, I saw and felt it during my approach. I will be dormant until you wake me for this opportunity allow my bite, you will not die." Salazar thought for a moment, seriously considering that this could be a territorial suggestion. He looked down, allowing the basilisk his freedom in eye contact and began to speak.

"You will promise on the natural order that we will both live to see the school founded, oh massive one." Salazar stroked the snakes ego and lowered his protective bubble to only sit atop his head. The snake moved forward slowly, it's tongue flicking at him softly. It drew its jaws apart, just enough to slip over Salazars floating hand and pierced the skin lightly. It turned then quickly to its side and bit into its own flesh, drawing blood and allowing its head to lead the body to swivel around and head off.

"Swim through the blood, magical one, we will be bonded by our wounds." Salazar heard the fleeing snake say, as he heard a rumble from the distance, water rushing feverishly against a rock outcropping. The giant squid had sensed the Basilisk. Salazar swam to the snakes blood, dissolving into the water molecules around it and allowed his charm to expand again. He separated what remained of the Basilisk's blood from the water and allowed it to puddle at the bottom of his sphere, atop the water below. Reaching down he let the cut on his hand submerge in the blood. He felt a tinge of pain, it felt like his whole hand began to burn. The burning took just moments to begin creeping up his arm past his wrist. He started to doubt his choice as the burning reached his heart, and slowly made its way to his brain where it made him forget the pain and witness the enlightenment. His vision changed, he saw what he was looking at before, but with a very translucent overlay, the Basilisk was rushing through the waters and through underwater caverns he wouldn't have been able to see even if he looked magically. The Basilisk's thoughts felt as if they were calm, but the worry was his.

He allowed himself to adjust to all of the new sensory input, slowly drawing more oxygen into the bubble charm, raising himself from the bottom of the lake and breaking the surface. Salazar floated as he rode into the air and up to the cliff side where Godric stood talking to Helga. He looked around for Rowena, his saucy partner in crime was no where to be seen and his heart fell.

'Still mourning her daughter's betrayal, so weird she is, I wonder what she does in her room. It's been three days this time, it's not like she killed anyone, she went on a bloody date. We must do something soon to lighten her thoughts...' He thought as he approached the two and landed.

"Good morrow Salazar. Shall we be off? The King does not like to be kept waiting." Godric said, grasping Helgas hand, reaching with the other to Salazar. Salazar smirked at Helga, flicking his tongue like the snake adorning the ring on his right hand, and popped out of existence, all of his appendages imploded and made a popping sound.

Godric shook his head and did the same, Helga imploding into him, fitting into the same hole in reality as him.

Salazar came to in a sight for sore eyes, he had missed by 20 meters. There were 10 men surrounding him with swords and they did not look happy. The mountain range to his left would be his only advantage and escape if he had to fight. He smiled weakly and shrugged as he heard the other two apparate in behind him.

The soldiers looked over his head at Helga and the regal Godric, and calmed, realizing that their would be attacker must be the third envoy. "Hello then boys," Salazar said jovially, "we can be fast friends, I'll tell your boss all about it, where are we going?"

"Enough Salazar, be formal please." Godric said as he approached. "Hello soldiers, I would like to speak to your captain directly, may I ask who among you is named Captain."

"Captain McGonagall, sir." The shorter yet more agile looking one in the center said. Godric could feel his presence, he had magic in his blood, it felt familiar. He thought for a very small moment, giving the captain an odd look, which made him puff out his chest a bit.

"Right, Captain McGonagall, I trust you know who we are, I'm sorry for the unexpected entrance and for our tardiness. Please lead us to the Kings tent?" Helga said, batting her eyes a bit at the handsome boy next to the captain as she asked the question.

Salazar shook his head when he noticed it, muttering, "Formal?". He followed the captain and his men through the maze of tents towards the Kings pavilion, Helga passed him to catch up to the soldier and he scoffed at her. Her rude gesture made Godric chuckle, and he slowed.

"Have you spoken to Rowena since their row, mate?" Salazar asked as Godric caught up. Salazar noticed the slight tinge of annoyance at the mention of her name and knew he was angry with her. Rowena was always the oddball, some times they wouldn't even see her for weeks because she was out in the forests. Salazar had gone a few times, and they'd seen unicorns and dragons, Hippogryph and sprites, sentient tree's, and magical caverns. He did love those adventures, she always had something to teach, and he loved to learn. There were a few times when Godric scolded them both for their findings so it was rare that they would go out together any more. He so missed her, and he wished she was here, she would say what he was thinking with the tact and patience he could never muster.

They continued in silence watching Helga woo the soldier she strode next to in their retinue. She was playing with a link on his mail when they arrived at the Pavilion to be greeted by an impatient looking Redhead, he was gruff and large, muscular beyond belief and had scars across his body and face. Godric gave him a bow, motioning for Salazar to join him while Helga gave a curtsy. Salazar begrudgingly gave him a bow and scoffed at the ground beneath him before righting himself.

"You are late, Sir Godric, and I am impatient. Kenneth II has been at my door for nigh on twenty days, and I could use your help now more than ever. Though we do not need the help, I would be a fool not to use any option at my disposal, and the option you provide is a strong one." Amlaíb explained. Godric noticed Salazars disgust and quickly moved to speak before his companion insulted the Muggle King.

"We do apologize for our late arrival King Amlaíb. Our fourth companion has not been well but we hoped she'd be able to join us during this pact. However, as we have discussed during our last two meetings, my kind have strict rules about interfering. We will gladly provide your men with a bastion of defense, I outlined in our last meeting, however we cannot actively engage in battle for you." Godric smiled apologetically before speaking again, "there are many beasts in the area that could be of use to you, Helga could shed some light on these as well." He motioned to Helga who was having a conversation with her eyes, looking away from the large soldier, whom they'd heard was named Fionnagáin, and took over where Godric left it.

"As I'm sure you know King Amlaíb there are dragons in the nearby forest and mountains, Giants, Unicorns, and many more, however I'm not sure if you realize they're sentient. We have a commune with the Dragons, often actually, however Rowena would be more apt to explain their social structure and who would be most willing to help. The Centaurs will surely stay ambivalent, and we know how your people and the Giants get along. However there are many more options. There are plants and animals that would seem harmless, some can take the face of a mans greatest fear, others can wrap around a pair of marching legs. We will gladly help provide access to these more subtle magical weapons and help make a meet with the dragons." Helga said to the King, his eyes flickering from her chest to her lips as she spoke.

"Though our agreement must be mutual, good King, as we discussed we would be granted the land in exchange for knowledge and assistance," Godric chimed in, keeping the trade involved. Salazar and himself could feel each others power building and waiting for the binding words. "We only ask that the deed to the land be agreed to, our people do not believe in using our magic for the benefit of anyone but a wizard. The fact of your blood is the only reason we are giving you any aid and we would like to make you and the others in your army apprentices at our school."

"Your fathers Father, was my aunt's husband. Our blood is kindred, and our blood is sacred, however your blood is more aptly spread, your cousin Kenneth II will most definitely win this war, his army has amassed to triple your size. I would like to ask you to live with us, learn with us, fight with us. Our Norce blood wants to conquer, and I assure you, you shall conquer. Conquer new enlightenment, magic, research, and life." Godric paused for a few moments, the King looked to his two councilors, the one named McGonagall that they had met before and a very young looking boy, possibly even 16 who was removing... Her helmet? The girl nodded out of her helmet, she couldn't have been more than 14, and Salazar's mouth was agape. Her red hair flowed out of her helmet and onto her shoulders as Godric gathered his wits and exclaimed. "I knew he wasn't my kin, I could feel it, I told you Row! Am I still to call you Amlaíb?" He asked the Queen, but realizing he struck a chord with Salazar at the mention of Rowena, he cringed at the hiss that came from his lips.

"I am Amlaíb Mac Ilduib," the girl answered, her English was rough and thick. "I canney have you knowing tha, me fadders line would stop only with me until I could trus'ye." She gave Salazar a sly smile, that made him completely forget Godrics earlier mistake. He was utterly infatuated with her, he couldn't tell why but she made him swoon. "Ma'k my words, you will figh' for us, and we will figh' for you."

Godric nodded, "Salazar will be reciting an incantation and grasping your hand, the ground needs to be ours, and he has the best understanding of earth and spell verbiage. Please forgive his gruff features. If you will come with us we will go to the future castles grounds. If necessary you can bring a guard, however you can be assured you will not be hurt, our kin doesn't kill kin."

"Killeng Kin is li' killeng yerself." She sighed as she remembered her father and moved to join hands with her outstretched kinsman. "McGonagall, yer with us. Don't be frigh'end, daffodil." She chided the spry looking one, Helga disapproved but moved away from her stoic soldier, looking back with a wink as she took Salazars hand completing the chain and they disapparated.

"You will get used to the feeling," giving the vomiting Captain a little space, Godric continued to Amlaíb, "these grounds and the forest and lake are what we discussed. If you look there," Godric pointed to the mountain range now a silhouette above the forest, "that is the mountain range your army has taken berth on." Amlaíb looked to where he pointed and had no words, he wasn't sure if she was just naturally quiet or in shock of her first magical experience.

"I bin here." She said. Looking to Godric, who could now see the small amount of confusion in her face. He could tell she recognized it now, not only did she recognize it but it seemed she recognized his vision, she was looking at it as he did. Properly adorned with a castle, the gardens, the magical creatures and the students.

"Can you see it?" He asked, as Amlaíb's face grew stern at the mention. She turned and took a few paces, grasping a very abashed looking Salazars hand. "We will make thes pact, my kin will live long here!" She exclaimed, giving Godric more cause to believe she saw the ground like he did, his ancestors banquet with Odin.

Salazar didn't miss a beat, he began saying the words, her body innately reacted, exactly as Rowena said it would. She was reciting the incantations in unison now with Salazar, their magical power building and the two of them seemed to grow in size with the illusion of it. Amlaíb's hair flung itself backwards as if a gust had hit it, and Salazar crumpled to his knees after uttering the last word. Channeling the magic as he did had caused a great deal of strain, and it showed. Salazar picked his head up to see her, when he heard the pop of Apparation, her blue gem adorned dress, matching the diadem that sat atop her head. Rowena was holding out her wand and small wisps of green outlined her as the tendrils of her magic rejuvenated him.

"You always have perfect timing Rowena," Godric said, greeting her as Helga ran up to her, stopping dead as she arrived at her side and waiting patiently.

The magic subsided and Rowena turned slightly to allow Helga's hug, "I am never late, nor am I early. I am always on time. Salazar my friend, please see to it that you teach this one, she will go far in your tutelage, although you should know. Her name isn't Amlaíb, that is her brother here. Her name is Merlin."


End file.
